Mario And Travix Man: The Dark Saga
by TravixMan
Summary: After an attack launched by Dark Trevo's minions, Travix Man and his friends get stuck at Mario's World. Mario and Travix Man and their friends must now team up in order to stop Bowser and Dark Trevo from taking over the universe. They must also stop a much stronger force of evil, stronger than even Bowser and Dark Trevo.
1. Prologue

**First of all, this is a cross-over story between Mario, and my own series, Travix Man. Secondly, this is rated T for Violence (with mild swearing). Third of all, this has to do with Travix Man and Mario joining forces to defeat Bowser and his "partner"... Lastly, I hope you all enjoy reading this!**

* * *

><p>In the skies of the Mushroom Kingdom, lies more than an empty gap of space, are galaxies unknown to all universes. And one of these galaxies... lies The Dark Realm. Thousands of Soldiers welcomed back their Dark Evil King, Dark Trevo from his new defeat from Travix Man. His organization was called: The Darkness Army. They only had one goal on their mind: To take over Xtruviena, and to destroy Travix Man.<p>

In The Dark Throne room lies Dark Trevo sitting on his throne, angry about his new defeat. His face changing into furious red, as he screams at the top of his lungs.

"I have had it! I am tired of being beat by Travix Man every day, 24 hours, 7 days a week! I will destroy him if it's the last thing I'll do!" The Dark King furiously yelled.

His bounty hunters, Dr. Freakenstein and General Robotler entered the throne room, tired looks on both of their faces.

"We try everyday! Couldn't we give it a rest, or find some new members to help us?" Dr. Freakenstein asked with his metal fingers curling.

"Hmm... Dr. Freakenstein," Dark Trevo replied, "I think that is a perfect idea! Getting an ally to help us! But who?"

General Robotler then got on a gigantic computer in the room, and searched up on a villain social network on who could help them. He then stopped on one, with a grin... a scary grin...

"I bet this guy would help us!" General Robotler said, "We can get this guy to help!"

The giant computer screen showed a green spiked shelled Turtle-like creature with blazing hair.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Dark Trevo said happily, "I'll get him and his forces to join, then Travix Man will be no more! Excellent... Both of you! Go to this Mushroom Kingdom, and find this... Bowser."

"Yes, your Evillness!" Dr. Freakenstein and General Robotler both said, and were going to run off, but Dark Trevo told them, "Oh! One last thing..."

Dr. Freakenstein and General Robotler then asked "Yes?".

Dark Trevo had an evil grin, and then spoke...

"Try to keep a low profile... We don't want any interference with our plans..."

* * *

><p>Dark Minions stormed towards Bowser's Castle, as the first part of Dark Trevo's plan was about to unfold. They marched past the sleeping troops, and marched to the throne room. They knocked the door down, and Bowser screamed.<p>

"What the hell happened to my door?"

Dark Trevo, wearing his Crown, and his Dark Yellow and Red Robes, marched up the throne steps and introduced himself.

"There is no need to be alarmed, King Bowser Koopa..." Dark Trevo said calmly, "I am Dark Trevo, Ruler of The Darkness Army. These two are my bounty hunters: Dr. Freakenstein, My sceintist and adviser,, and General Robotler, My General and Bodyguard." Dr. Freakenstein has gray hair, a gray goatee, wrinkles, black and green oval goggles, and wore a Black and Dark Green jacket. He has an outer tooth on the right side on the bottom layer of teeth. He also has a claw on his left hand. General Robotler wears a Green General outfit. He also has black hair and a black mustache.

"Pleased to meet you, your Koopa Kingness." Dr. Freakenstein royally greeted.

"Nice to see someone else for a villain." General Robotler said.

"Gee, I could get used to that! No one ever called me that before!" Bowser said with a grin, "What are you guys here for? You guys better not be here to take over the Mushroom Kingdom, because that's what I'm taking over!"

Dark Trevo talked more to Bowser, but in a smooth, cunning way. "Relax Bowser, we are not here for that... We are just trying to ask you to help us defeat our arch-enemy, Travix Man." Dark Trevo held up a picture of Travix Man, as Bowser had gotten confused.

"Travix Man? Hah!" Bowser replied after looking at the picture, "That sounds like a super hero to me! Super Heroes aren't real!"

Dark Trevo floated next to Bowser. "Oh really? That sounds rather bad..." Dark Trevo said, "Travix Man is not like the rest of those fools..." Then, he whispered into Bowser's ears, "He isn't even like... Mario."

Bowser, who had no idea on how Dark Trevo knew his enemy, screamed. "GURRAAGH! I HATE THAT NAME, MARIO! Just hearing Mario's name makes me sick!"

Dark Trevo then calmly said, "But worry no more! Once we get rid of those two, the world is ours! Come with me..."

The Villains then warped away to The Dark Realm.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Trevo and Bowser have something cooking in their plans... Heroes will appear in the next chapter.<strong>

**Please review! :)**


	2. Best Friends, Chasing, New Enemy

**Hope you like the story so far, because it's about to get interesting here! A new villain enters here, but who is it? You'll find out... Very soon... Also, Mario and characters belong to Nintendo, while Travix Man and Characters belong to Travix Man Productions (My comic company that makes the comics.)**

* * *

><p>"Yeah Sylvia, I'll be there, just give me a few minutes."<p>

A human, who had blue eyes, dark brown hair, and wearing blue pants, a green jacket with a white shirt underneath, and gray shoes was talking on his cell phone while shutting off his video game in his Treehouse. On the other end of the line, a girl's voice could be heard calmly.

"It's cool, Trip. I don't mind." she replied. She had light blue eyes, and long Blonde hair. Her attire is a red and white striped dress. She also has gray shoes and light blue jeans.

"Alright, I'll see you then!" He grabbed his keys, and headed to his car.

"Okay, I love you," Sylvia said contently.

"I love you too, Sylvia. Bye."

"Bye, Trip."

Putting his cell phone away, Trip Mason jumped down to the ground, unlocked his blue car and stepped inside. He called his little brother out of the Treehouse. "Timmy! Get ready! We're going to Sylvia's house!"

"Don't call me that! And alright, I'll go." Timothy yelled. Timothy had blue eyes, like Trip, and had short brown hair, a bit shorter than Trip's. He wore a green shirt, and blue pants. He also wore gray shoes as well.

Timothy got in the car, but someone came from behind. Make that two people to be exact.

"So, I heard you're going over to Sylvia's house. You two gonna bundle with each other?"

The other one from behind laughed as well, as Trip had a 'really' look on his face.

_'Awesome, Benny and Cameron decided to join the fun!' _Trip thought.

Benny is quite tall for his age, being 16 by a few months from Trip's age, which was also 16. He has green eyes, brown short hair, a dark green jacket with a brown and orange striped shirt, a belt, light blue pants, and gray shoes. Benny is also the one who joked around with Trip. Cameron is as tall as Trip, but shorter than Benny. He has brown eyes, blonde short hair, a blue shirt with a white tee-shirt, blue pants, and white and black shoes.

"What's up, guys?" Cameron said as he sat down sat down in the back with Benny and Timothy.

"What's up, fellas?" Timothy said.

The three did not notice Trip putting on a green helmet and a power-suit over his clothing. Cameron noticed and asked, "Trip, why are you getting in your suit now? It's just a trip to Sylvia's house."

"You have to be safe you know. That Dark Trevo and his gang could attack at any minute." Trip remarked. Cameron sunk back into his seat.

Benny was enthusiastic, for he wanted to get going.

"Aren't we gonna go? Sylvia doesn't want to wait for you too long." Benny snickered.

"Yeah, now that we're all here, let's go!" Trip yelled off.

The four cheered, and drove off. When no one was in sight, a purple and red bug-like camera came out. Someone had spied on them!

"Perfect... Now to lie in wait." A mysterious figure said.

"Now do we get them?" Another figure said.

"Yes, now is the time..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, not too far away, what looked like a Black delivery truck was making its way down the very same road. On its side the logo of a skull was printed, along with text under it reading 'Road-Kill'. Behind the dashboard were two travelers, one being a yellow creature that resembled a human, and the other a figure that looked like a crocodile.<p>

"So, you're telling me that we gotta rob a bank?" asked the thin crocodile to his partner. "That could be easy..."

"Yeah, Too easy to be exact." The human remarked, "We just got to nab these four kids... Well, lookie what we have here... The four kids we're suppose to capture!"

The crocodile looked out of his window. "Heh! I'll bet they're going somewhere important. Let's nab them and go."

The black delivery truck sped behind the blue car. As they were speeding, Benny warned Trip. "Hey Trip., I don't think this isn't good!"

"What isn't good, Benny? Are you freaked out by something?" Trip asked. Benny was usually like this if there's trouble.

Cameron and Little T. noticed the black truck come in close as well, as they tried to warn Trip too.

"Dude, I think Benny's right. There's a suspicious truck with a gator and a dude's heads sticking out of the windows, and they look strange!" Cameron said, frantically.

When Trip looked, he said "I don't think this is good either... And I knew there was trouble. Hold on to your seats!"

Trip's car then turned into a hover-car with the push of a button. "Nice designing!" Timothy commented.

"No time for comments! Let's split!" Trip yelled as he pressed another button. This time, the Hover-car sped away hyper-speed, leaving the two crooks in the dust.

* * *

><p>When the vehicle stopped, the two got out of the truck, and looked from afar.<p>

"I don't know if we got them, K. Slick." The Muscle Man said upset.

"We'll find those two Storm... We will find them..."

Suddenly, K. Slick's phone rang. As he and Storm were passing the phone around to see who answers, K. Slick finally answered. "Hello?"

A voice that was familiar boomed into K. Slick's ears. "You two are **imbeciles**! I can't believe you didn't capture Travix Man and his friends, and most of all, you did not capture that pain on my backside, that little tiny Timothy! What am I going to do with you two?"

"Sorry, Boss! I swear, it won't happen again!" K. Slick stammered. He seemed really frightened, along with Storm.

"No, no more chances! I am through with you two, always failing simple tasks! Now, you're going to get it! However, you'll get it soon... Real soon..."

Both sighed in relief, but was cut off as the mysterious figure continued.

"You two may live... for now. Your fate will be decided later... Now get out of my sight!"

The mysterious figure hung up on them, with them deciding what to do next.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? Where are the Mario Brother's you ask? They'll come next chapter.<strong>

**Reviews would be nice, they would make my day! :D**

**Edit: I decided to revisit this story and I noticed there were a vast amount of errors compared to how I write now. I'm going to update the next few chapters as well to fit this new writing style. I will come back to edit this chapter more, but I think I'll leave it like this for now.**


	3. The Takeover of the Mushroom Kingdom

**I just feel like uploading new chapters of this, plus this stuff is already written on a site called Boo Mansion. I never go there much anymore, except upload more stuff of this every once in a while. Fun place! Oh, and same as before: I do not own Mario Characters, but I do own the Travix Man Characters!**

* * *

><p>"With one press of a button, we could fire our Darkness Ray towards the Mushroom Kingdom and Xtruviena. Then we would rule them both!" Dark Trevo convinced Bowser to fire a strange machine called The Dark Cannon.<p>

"Hmm... Let's do it!" Bowser agreed.

Bowser thought that Dark Trevo would take Xtruviena, then he would let Bowser rule the Mushroom Kingdom. A Machine then opened up, and charged Dark Power.

"This is all the Darkness it's charged up! It is ready for world domination!" Dr. Freakenstein yelled on top of the machine noises,

Dark Trevo then screamed "Say good bye to all of freedom, Xtruviena! Mwahahahahaha!"

He then pushed a red button, and Darkness was coming out of the machine.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach was having a meeting with her people.<p>

"Many villains have invaded here and took the castle long ago... (Cough, Bowser.). We are currently hosting a new security system to take these villains out for good!"

"Yay! We love Peach!" The audience grew. As they grew louder, some got quiet fast.

"What's wrong? Why did it grow silent?" The princess said in a worried tone.

"Did somebody forget me? Gwahahaha!" A voice said gruffly.

Eight airships came out of the sky, and from one that had a Bowser head on the front, Bowser came out with Bowser Jr. and Kamek. Seven koopas also popped out of the other seven airships, one for each respective airship..

Mario, who attended the celebration with Luigi, walked up with Peach, who was scared, and asked the Koopa King, "Bowser Koopa! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I am aiding a new villain that wiped out your security system. Dark Trevo, wasn't it?" The Koopa King confirmed. "He wiped out a place called Xtruviena."

"That's terrible! Maybe he's the reason why there's darkness everywhere, along with black and red creatures!" Princess Daisy spoke up.

Princess Peach, who had a worried look on her face, froze as she recognized the name of Xtruviena.

"Xtruviena... That name sounds familiar..."

"Gwahahahaha! No one can stop our plan!" Bowser grinned, "Koopalings! Kamek! Junior! Today, we're going to finally take over the kingdom!"

"Yeah! King Bowser rules!" The Koopalings cheered, as they jumped off of their respective airships and smashed the food carts and stole money and other precious objects.

"I'm going to bring alot of pain!" Roy Koopa shouted, then punched a toad in the head. Iggy Koopa was laughing hysterically when the blow made impact.

Toads fled into their homes, which Koopas and Goombas blocked the doors of, and took each Toad into an airship. Some Toads were being beaten by Hammer Bros.

"Mario! I've heard of Xtruviena before! There is a hero there, who's name is Travix Man. He and his friends ended Dark Trevo's reign of terror a few weeks ago! You must find him and his friends so that you and them can stop Bowser and Dark Trevo!" Princess Peach explained. As she was crying, Mario spoke up with her.

"Don't worry Peach, we'll save the Mushroom Kingdom once again! All we have to do is to find this Travix Man guy, team up with him, defeat Bowser and whoever he said he was with, and get the Kingdom back!" Mario explained, "Our problems will be over!"

Bowser overheard Mario's plan. Then he jumped down from his Airship.

"Your problems aren't over yet! Dark Trevo has a bunch of things to come! Get Mario and Luigi out of here!" The Koopa King roared, "And don't come back, Mario Brothers! Gwahahahaha!"

Two Chomp Bros came and threw out Mario and Luigi. The Mushroom Kingdom was then shrouded in a dark force field.

"Mario, what are we going to do? We can't find this Travix Man guy! We don't even know where or who he is!" Luigi cried, "What are we going to do?"

A blue meteor came spinning down and hit Dimple Woods. Lucky for them, there was no fire.

"Luigi, I think we found him! Come on! Let's find him before this Dark Trevo guy shows up!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Looks like the Mushroom Kingdom is taken over by Bowser! Will the Mario Bros. find Travix Man and his friends and save the Mushroom Kingdom once again? Stay tuned for the next chapter!<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Too much evil running around the Mushroom Kingdom, huh? Don't worry, next chapter, they'll find who they're looking for... Probably.<strong>

**Please review! Depending on how good this story goes, I plan on making a Sonic The Hedgehog and Travix Man crossover! We'll see depending on reviews.**

**-TravixMan-**


	4. Meeting Friends, Encountering Old Foes!

**Hey guys, sorry for the long hiatus on this story. I've been busy with other things, so I couldn't update most fan-fics. I'm sure this chapter will be a hoot for you guys, for in this chapter, we find answers to where Travix Man and his friends are now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario and the characters from his series. Travix Man and characters belong to me!**

* * *

><p>As Travix Man and his friends climbed out of their crashed Hover-Car, they were gazing at their surroundings. They have landed in a forest, filled with lustrous trees, and bright blue water. However, deeper in the forest was also strange plant enemies and poisonous waters. This was also common in some of the forests in Xtruviena.<p>

"Woah! This place looks awesome!" Cameron said, smelling the fresh air of the land they have never seen before. His blond hair was blown to the back, making it shine from the brightness of the sun.

"Where are we, big brother? Sylvia's going to be furious when they find out we didn't make it to Sylvia's house!" Timothy complained. "Worst of all, we crash landed in the middle of nowhere!"

Benny, who was sitting on a stump nearby the crashed hover-car, stared off deeper into the forest.

"Relax Tim, there's nothing bad about this place, right? We have forests like this back at home!" He said, giving his trademark smirk. Suddenly he looked clueless. "Say, where are we, guys?"

Now all of them looked around in confusion. Then, a Toad came towards Travix Man and the rest of the group, riding on a brown old looking Yoshi. The Toad was also old looking, and had a beard.

"You lost, children?" Said the old Toad, as he was getting off his Yoshi, "I can bring you all to safety if you want."

The group looked at each other. They have never encountered this kind of species before. But then again, Xtruviena has a lot of weird things.

"Where can you take us?" Asked Travix Man.

"You'll see... soon." Said the old Toad, "Get on my Yoshi. I'll give you all a lift."

Cameron and Timothy got on the brown Yoshi.

"Aren't you two getting on as well?" The old Toad asked Travix Man and Benny, who were stretching.

"No, I'm good walking. It's good to walk every once in a while, you know." Travix Man said, feeling confident. He was wondering how five people could fit on an old Yoshi, or even if they could fit that much on a Yoshi at all.

"Same here." Benny said. He was still confused as to where he and his friends were.

As they were traveling, with Benny joking around on the way, the old Toad explained who he was. "I am one of the Mushroom Kingdom's Council Toads."

Benny interrupted the Council Toad. "Wait, so we're in another dimension? This is just great..." Usually, Benny was never upset. Well, until things go wrong.

"Well, the Mushroom Universe is close to your world. Let me continue. Ever since the Mushroom Kingdom got taken over by Bowser, things haven't been the same. Bowser's elite group, the Koopalings, took the Toad Brigade to the dungeons, and our hero, Mario has left us to search for a fellow named Travix Man, and never came back. He might be in trouble."

Then he looked over at Travix Man, who was walking at a faster pace. He was listening to some music on his Xpod. "Say, are you by chance this 'Travix Man' fellow, that Mario's looking for?" Travix Man nodded his head. "How did you know?" "Lucky guess." Said the Council Toad.

"Wait, who's this Bowser guy?" Cameron interrupted.

"Bowser is the king of the Koopa Troop, an evil army that has plagued the Mushroom Kingdom for countless centuries. Our hero, Mario always foils their plans, and saves our princess, Princess Peach."

Travix Man was listening more, until he zoned out. He felt like they were watched.

Two red and green plumbers then spotted the Council toad, and ran to his Yoshi. "Stop! We want to talk to you strange guys!"

Timothy got off the big Yoshi, and asked curiously, "Who are you?"

"I am Mario, and this is my brother, Luigi. The Mushroom Kingdom got taken over by the Koopa King named Bowser, with the help of this one Dark guy, and two other guys." Mario explained.

Travix Man remembered the Council Toad talking about an evil king named Bowser. He also remembered a dark villain, who he clearly put a finger on.

"That must be Dark Trevo and his two bounty hunters, Dr. Freakenstein, and General Robotler!" Travix Man remarked. "Dark Trevo must've fled here to aid this Bowser guy, and took over this place!"

Luigi, who was behind Mario, meekly asked, "Are you Travix Man?" Timothy answered for Travix Man, "Yes, he is Travix Man. I'm his little brother, Little T!"

"But your real name's Timothy." Benny added.

"Stop calling me that!"

Mario put a finger under his chin. "Hmm... You don't look like a hero much, rather a teenager." He looked up, then said, "Do you have any kind of abilities that will prove to me that you're a hero?"

"I use an artifact called the Xtruvienan Orb." Travix Man explained, "It allows me to transform into many different variations of my suit, from a water suit that lets me breathe underwater to a fire suit that allows me to withstand warmer temperatures."

Luigi walked over next to Benny, and muttered, "I wish me and Mario had that ability." Benny looked over at Luigi, and asked the green-clad, "Don't you guys have suits that let you do that too?"

"Well, the closest we have is the Fire Flower, which puts us in a warm suit." Then he remembered they do have that, which he hung his head in defeat to Benny's words.

Just then, a Black truck came. It was the same truck that chased down Travix Man and his friends! Inside it were K. Slick and Storm. They were followed by General Robotler's tank, and Dr. Freakenstein's Freak-Mobile.

"Prepare to surrender, Mr. Mario and Mr. Luigi, for The Dark Majesty and the Koopa King of Greatness orders you to!" Dr. Freakenstein shouted.

"Give up now, while you're ahead, and swear full allegiance to the Kings!" General Robotler screamed.

As they were being threatened, Travix Man asked K. Slick, "Are you two part of these guys?"

"Yea, we are. Why did you think we were chasing you down to this place?" K. Slick responded. K. Slick then tipped his hat, and put on his shades over his red gleaming eyes. "The boss thinks you guys have something to do with Travix Man and his friends." His orbs gazed to the left, then he sneered, "And no, me and Storm's boss ain't Dark Trevo."

"Oh, come on! Let's **kill** these guys already!" Storm complained. He wanted to bring pain, and he wasn't going to wait much longer.

"Benny, if Sylvia is wondering, tell her we're in trouble." Travix Man said.

"Will do, buddy!" Benny said as he got out his cell phone and started to text Sylvia.

_This is bad, _Benny thought. _Very BAD..._

* * *

><p>Sylvia, Megan, and Wendy were outside playing Tennis, when Sylvia remembered that Travix Man was supposed to come.<p>

"Travix Man is late! What's taking him long?" Sylvia said, giving a look of worry.

"He could have other stuff to do." Megan answered.

"Or maybe he's lost!" Wendy replied

"I guess I better call him to find out." Sylvia said saddly.

She dialed his number, and after long waiting, a text came. It was from Benny. "Sylvia, Travix Man is gonna be a little late. Trouble is here, and we got warped to The Mushroom Kingdom. Bye!"

After the put her phone away, she said, "He and the others are in trouble! Let's help them!"

"Oh no, I ain't gonna risk my life to help your boyfriend!" Megan said rudley.

"Benny is with him! Do you want him killed?!" Sylvia snapped back.

Megan looked down in defeat. She did have a crush on Benny after all, and never wanted anything bad to happen to him.

"No... We got to help them." Megan replied.

"Let's go save our friends!" Sylvia said as she got up and raced over to Travix Man's house with Megan and Wendy trailing behind.

"Wait Sylvia!" Megan yelled out, "How do we even get to the Mushroom Kingdom? It must be a billion miles from here!"

Sylvia and Wendy both stopped in their tracks, realizing they all have no way of getting to the Mushroom Kingdom, which would take a long time to get to.

"We could take a ship from the Xtruvienan Military Base. I'm pretty sure they won't mind." Megan added in.

"Megan! That would put us into trouble with the government!" Sylvia shouted.

Megan was always hot-headed and wild. Even though her ideas were too dangerous, they were also forceful, which would put them into more trouble.

"No, Megan's right this time. Travix Man's dad's friend owns the base. If we could just tell him about the whole thing, then we can probably use a ship from there!" Wendy exclaimed.

Wendy was usually laid-back, so she has time to think of some clever ideas. Most of the time they worked.

"That sounds right. Sorry about that, Megan." Sylvia said.

"No problem. We are all friends after all!" Sylvia and Wendy nodded their heads in agreement. Then they ran off to the military base.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What an unfortunate turn in events! Travix Man and his friends meet up with Mario and Luigi, but then the heroes get trapped by Dark Trevo's bounty hunters! Will they find a way out? And will Sylvia and her friends be able to use the ship and save the heroes in time? Stay tuned!<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I'm doing a little change in the story, by adding these summaries at the end. Aren't they fun? Also, in the next chapter, they might find a constant enemy of Mario's. Who would this enemy be? And no, it isn't Bowser. It would be to early in the story, no?<strong>

**Until next chapter, I will be either on vacation, or being busy. Cheers! :D**

**-TravixMan-**


	5. Encounter: Petey Piranha!

**Hey guys, guess what? Two chapters in a row! I'm so nice today, I decided to do this before Vacation.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

* * *

><p>"So, any last words before you get blasted to bits?" Dr. Freakenstein screeched at Mario, pointing his ray gun at him.<p>

"No, he doesn't!" Mario jumped off the ground, and jumped on the cockpit of the Freak-Mobile. The Freak-Mobile caught got dent, and the screws on the sides were almost off.

"Look what you fools did to my Freak-Mobile! Dumb little Brats! Freakenstein, come forth and destroy these pests!"

Luigi was now cowering behind some trees when he heard this twisted name.

"Who's Freakenstein?" Luigi came out of the trees, scared. "Is he scary?"

"Freakenstein's the scarest thing alive in Xtruviena!" Timothy explained, while Cameron continued him what his friend said. "Freakenstein is a robot, but is actually a living creature, made by Dr. Freakenstein's own hands! He will pound anyone who terrorizes his territory, and who he thinks is against his creator and his friends!"

Rumblings could be heard, as a loud screaming roar filled the silence of the forest.

"Here he comes now! Prepare to be crushed, fools!" Dr. Freakenstein said with glee, as rumblings came from the ground. Trees were ripping down, and Goombas and Koopas began to run. However, it wasn't Freakenstein. Instead, it was a large Piranha Plant who had giant petals around it's head. It also had green lips, which were different than a normal one's white lips in comparison. That wasn't all that was different, for it had big arms and legs which allowed it mobility. It also sported red pants with white polka-dots.

"I don't think this is Freakenstein..." Dr. Freakenstein said meekly. "Pull back! Pull back!"

The villains got inside their respective vehicles, and fled the scene. Only the heroes remained to witness the sight of this horrid monster.

"What is that thing?!" Cameron yelled out. Unfortunately for him, the monster faced towards him, and began to walk over to him. It smelled Cameron, and put it's leafy hand into Cameron's pocket, only to pick up a cookie. The plant threw it into it's mouth, and ate it, satisfying him.

"That, is Petey Piranha." Mario moaned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mario, Travix Man, and the others have gotten themselves out of trouble with Dr. Freakenstein and the villains, but now they got into a situation with Petey Piranha. Will he be a enemy or friend? And where are the villains now? Tune in next chapter!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Petey Piranha makes an appearance! How many of you are happy? I know I am. So, will he be a friend, or a usual enemy? Send reviews to find out! Yeah, my wording is off, but I'm sure you guys know what I mean! :)<strong>

**-TravixMan-**


	6. Petey Joins The Heroes!

**Hey guys, I'm back from my vacation! That means more chapters out of this great story! :D**

**This chapter will involve Mario, Travix Man, and their friends' encounters with Petey Piranha. What will Petey do, join them, or have them as a delicious snack? Mmm... Snacks sound good right now... I think I'll eat after this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario and the characters from his series. Travix Man and characters belong to me!**

* * *

><p>Travix Man and his friends were horrified at the sight of Petey Piranha, and closed their eyes before Petey could eat them. Instead, Petey just laughed at them, and went to sleep, while his right hand grabbed a cookie pack from Cameron's pocket.<p>

"Hey! Give back my cookies!" Cameron shouted, making Petey sad and hit himself in shame. Reluctantly, he gave the cookies back to Cameron. He then returned to his slumber.

Benny was looking at Petey, thinking deep thoughts.

"Maybe this guy can join us on our quest!" Benny exclaimed. He always likes new friends, so why not be friends with a plant monster?

"Are you crazy, Benny? This guy's scary!" Timothy said. However, everyone except Timothy, Luigi, and Cameron agreed with Benny.

"The guy's not crazy." Mario explained. "Whenever Petey isn't working for Bowser, he usually minds his own business, and is a kind person. Plus, Luigi doesn't like him because he hangs with Daisy too much."

"That is not true! I just don't like how he looks!" Luigi shouted, trying to hide his lie, but to his dismay, it didn't work.

Travix Man walked over to Petey Piranha, who was sleeping on a huge tree stump.

"Hey you, how would you like to join us on our quest to help save the Mushroom Kingdom?" Travix Man asked.

Since Petey was woken up, he would've eaten Travix Man by now. However, the Piranha Plant looked confused for a moment, but then jumped for joy, making his playful sounds, then grabbing all of them for a big squeezing hug.

"Alright, looks like we have a new teammate!" Benny exclaimed.

"Fine. Only if he stops eating my cookies!" Cameron muttered.

Petey looked at Cameron, and whined. Sighing in defeat, Cameron gave Petey two cookies. After the piranha plant ate the cookies, he hugged Cameron even tighter.

"He seems to think of you as a friend!" Luigi said gleefully, but scared in a way.

"It's going to be a long day." Cameron sighed, "A very long day."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the same dark figure was giving K. Slick and Storm new orders.<p>

"Now, I ask you again. What is your mission?"

"To kidnap Travix Man and his friends and bring them here!" K. Slick hissed.

"Wrong! Your new mission won't be for a while. However, I have a bounty hunter who's mission is to stop little Miss Sylvia and her feeble friends from getting to the Mushroom Kingdom! I know they're coming, especially since I intercepted this message." The figure grinned, showing big huge teeth, and revealed the text. Then the tall figure turned around to face another figure. "I also have a mission for _you._" The figure said as he pointed to the other dark figure that almost looked like Travix Man. The only thing that was light was eerie red eyes that flickered within the shadow.

"When Travix Man gets to the Mushroom Kingdom, bring them to me. Then you can destroy him later."

The shadow then nodded, and then used a jet-pack under it's cape to fly off. A little bit of light came, nearly revealing the shadow figure. The only thing that was seen was square glasses and red eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Petey Piranha joins the heroes! Meanwhile the Shadow Figure sends two new bounty hunters to do work. Who is the figure, and what are his motives? And will the Shadow Figure's robot find Travix Man and his friends? And where is Sylvia and her friends? Stay tuned!<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Petey joins Mario and Travix Man! How long would he be there? I am not sure for now. And whoever knows who the Shadow Figure is, don't spoil it. PM me instead. For those of you who don't know who this might be, here's a hint that's displayed in the story: He has big square glasses and red eyes, and huge teeth. Also, artwork of the character is on DeviantART. My username on there is TravixMan.<strong>

**Please review! Reviews make me happy! :D**

**Until next chapter, I will be downstairs enjoying a nice snack.**

**-TravixMan-**


End file.
